My Little Mistake
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Cammie looking back at her decision to have a child. Rated K. Cammie's POV. Zach/Cammie. 2nd in the Mitchy Series, can be stand-alone.


Cammie looking back at her decision to have a child. Rated K. Cammie's POV. Zach/Cammie. 2nd in the Mitchy Series, can be stand-alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls.

* * *

My Little Mistake

I have not seen my mother in almost three years, not since I told her I was pregnant. We have had a few phone conversations, normally ending with one of us slamming the receiver down.

When I gave the spying life up, temporarily of course, she blamed Zach and Mitchy. In all honesty Mitchy probably was the reason I quit, at least until he turns five. I want to be here as much as possible for him. Even if I have to give up my own dreams for a little while, it would be worth it.

"Mommy!" a brunette little boy screamed as he came running down the hall towards me.

"What's wrong Mitchy?" I asked as my little boy, the spinning image of his father, ran up and jumped into my arms.

"Daddy comes home today right?" Mitchy asked me, an anxious smile on his little face.

"Yes, but how'd you know that?" I responded to him, having a few theories of how he could have figured out that Zach would be back from a mission today.

"I hacked into the mainframe," he told me, a smirk plastered on his face. A smirk identical to the one I often saw on Zach's face.

"That's awesome!" I told him, spinning us around as I hugged him. My little Mitchy was definitely the smartest kid in the entire world! He laughed lightly as we spun.

"What's with the spinning?" Zach's voice called from the entryway.

"Mitchy cracked the mainframe today," I told him as he walked into the room. Zach gave me a quick kiss, resulting with a 'Ewwww!' from Mitchy.

Zach picked Mitchy out of my arms, "So cracking the mainframe, I think that deserves a little gift, don't you Babe?" I laughed, nodding as Mitchy shook his head up and down excitingly, "Well, you have to find it, but that shouldn't be a problem for a smart little guy like you should it?"

Mitchy jumped down, running around the room searching for the present that Zach had brought back for him from wherever he had gone this time. I leaned sideways against the wall, watching my little 'mistake.'

The mistake my mother, and everyone else in the bureaus, thought I should have 'gotten rid of.' I do believe I told several of them to shove very pointy object up certain orifices…

"Hey Zach…" I started, thinking back on all the times I really appreciated my little 'mistake' that I would not give up for the world.

"Yes, Cammie?" he whispered back in my ear, a seductive tone as expected after his rather long missions. He never did like giving up sex for long periods of time.

"I was thinking… maybe we could have another 'mistake,'" I told him, using air quotes around the last word for dramatic effect.

"Found it!" Mitchy squealed, running over with a box in hand, ripping it open to find a squirt gun, or more of a squirt sniper rifle. Really... Zach was a horrible hinter.

"I love that idea," Zach whispered in my ear before dropping down to Mitchy's level. I had a feeling it would not take long for me to have another wonderful 'mistake' growing in me again.

Haha, here comes another lecture from my mother about starting a family with a man that has yet to pop the question! I had asked him about that once, he told me he wanted to surprise me, and that he was going to wait till I least expect it.

"Mommy! There's another little box in here! Will you get the ribbon off for me?" Mitchy asked, holding a little black box up to me. I took it from him; taking the ribbon off I noticed it was a jewelry box, I looked up to see Zach sitting on the floor with Mitchy in his lap. They were both watching me with that annoying smirk on their face.

"Zach…" I questioned, eyes narrowing at the two of them suspiciously.

"Open it," Zach insisted; Mitchy was doing the 'hurry up' face he had perfected a while ago. I sighed in defeat, I opened the box and found a beautiful sparkling engagement ring, a small note in the lid said 'Marry me?'

I gasped, "Zach!"

"Why do you keep saying daddy's name? You're suppose to say yes like the people on TV!" Mitchy whined, making Zach stifle a laugh.

"I was surprised is all, angel. I was just about to say yes," I told him, and then I gave Zach a pointed face, "Yes." After that I snapped the lid closed and sunk down to their level, giving Zach a passionate kiss.

At least until Mitchy pushed us apart, "No kissing! You are SUPPOSE to wait till I leave!" he got up with a huff and started marching towards his room. Zach and I laughed together, getting up to tuck Mitchy in before heading back to our own room to work on our next 'mistake.'

* * *

Review?


End file.
